Biogas is a novel energy resource that our country is vigorously developing at present. Organic materials such as industrial wastewater, plant stalks, animal wastes and the like are decomposed and metabolized under certain moisture, temperature and anaerobic conditions by a variety and large number of microbes with different functions to finally form a gaseous mixture of methane, carbon dioxide, etc., i.e., biogas. This is a complex biochemical process. A large quantity of hydrogen sulfide can be generated along with the generation of biogas. Hydrogen sulfide is a toxic gas, and will cause adverse reactions of human bodies if inhaled, and may endanger human life. Besides, hydrogen sulfide can corrode pipelines and combustion equipment under aerobic, wet and hot conditions. Therefore, many researchers are dedicated to the study of the biogas desulfurization technology. Technologies that can be used in industry scale at present are usually physical and chemical technologies, including the conventional physical and chemical technologies such as direct gas stripping, oxidization, chemical precipitation and the like. Although these physical and chemical processes can achieve good effects, the energy consumption, chemical agents and operating cost are relatively high, and the secondary pollution exists.